Of Color Wheels and McDonald's
by Evil Salmon1
Summary: PRNS. A look inside Dustin's mind during art class. Scary, I know.


**Author's Note:** _Obviously, I do not own PRNS, otherwise there would have been a whole lot more romance going on. I also don't own McDonald's. If someone does want to sue me for copyright infrigement, I have exactly $0.01 in my savings account, so they can have at. This is just an unbetaed bit of plotlessness that I wrote up last night. Have fun._

_

* * *

_

So I was in art class today, thinking.

Okay, not thinking, more like spacing out. Everyone was putting the finishing touches on the project we had due the next day, but I had already finished, like, two days ago. It's this really sick drawing of me and Blake and Hunter catching air over a jump on the track, and Blake's in the lead and is all like, "Yeah!" and Hunter's second and wants to be in the lead so he's all leaning over his bike like, "Grr!" and I know I couldn't beat either of them, even in my own drawings, so I'm pulling this ill trick on my bike and am all like, "Whohoo!" It's a totally awesome picture. I don't even care if I get a good grade on it for composition or whatever; it's going up on my wall as soon as I get it back. If I can find a place for it. I guess I could take down the Factory Blue poster that I have up over my desk. I still have like, five other ones up on the walls, and ever since the whole Ranger thing, the 'Blue' thing has kinda distracted me. I'll be reading something and then get bored and look up and zone out thinking about Tori or Blake, which is kinda weird cause I don't _like_ like Tori and I definitely don't _like_ like Blake, so it always is kinda weird when I remember that I was studying and realize that I just spent an hour thinking about the Blue or Navy Ranger. Dude, Blake would kill me if he knew I was daydreaming about Tori, even in the not-girlfriend kind of way.

Where was I?

Oh, yeah, I was spacing out in art class and I started staring at this huge poster of the color wheel that Mrs. Kutch had put up on the wall. And then I started thinking.

So, Shane, Tori and I are Red, Blue and Yellow. We're primary colors. Simple enough. But then, Hunter and Blake are Crimson and Navy, and they're definitely not on the color wheel. They're just darker shades of Red and Blue, darker shades of Shane and Tori, and I totally see that. Like, Hunter is a leader, like Shane, but he's also all dark and brooding, like Blake said, and Shane's bright and fun. He's a red red, like the red from McDonald's or a red popsicle. Oh, I could totally go for a popsicle right now. It's been really hot. Mmm.

So, Shane's red red, and Hunter's a darker red, like, blood, or something. Which is kinda ew because I don't like blood, but also makes sense because he doesn't have any blood family any more. He has Blake. So he is a lot more serious and sadder than Shane sometimes, so it would make sense that he's just a darker red. He's a lot like Shane though. I mean, I'd follow either of them. Unless Sensei said not to, because sensei totally is above either of them, but still. They're both leaders, they're both funny, they're both awesome friends, they're both competitive, and they're both all about doing stuff. Like, I know I don't think a lot, but when some evil space monster is running around destroying stuff, Shane and Hunter are both like, "Let's go kick some ass! Rawr!" while Tori's more like, calm.

Yeah, Tori's calmer, cause she's blue, and that's totally a calm color. But it can also be really sad too. Although, I don't think I've ever seen Tori really sad. There was her birthday when sensei went on retreat, and she was sad about that, but then Lothor caused trouble and she just got mad. I would be mad too if I saw a Kelzac trying on my bikini. Ew. But no, she's blue like water, like the ocean. It's all calm and pretty to look at, but if you go in and don't know what you're doing, you can get totally trashed on a vicious wave. Or get pulled out by a riptide and be all lost. I think that happens to Blake a lot. He gets all mushy looking at Tori, and then tries to go for a swim and is all like "Whoa! What? Huh!" He like, needs a lifeguard. Dude, lifeguards are red! Shane and Hunter are totally his lifeguards with Tori! Well, probably Hunter more than Shane, but lifeguards can be crimson, too, I guess.

So then Blake is navy, and that's just one shade darker than Tori, which again, I totally see. Like, they're a lot alike. Blake looks all calm and cool and friendly, but if you piss him off it's like, whoa. Like when he has that Thunder staff thing with the blade on the end... Dude, that's just scary. He's like the ocean during a storm. It goes from Tori-blue to Blake-blue and gets all dark and churning and scary. And you're thinking to yourself, "Dude, it's just water. Like, I know how to swim. I'm in a boat. This storm thing will totally go away soon." But then you hear some thunder and all of a sudden you're scared again because when the water's dark, you don't know what's under there and it could totally kill you. Yeah, that's Blake. Tori-blue, but darker, edgier, and totally scarier. I think Tori helps to lighten him up, just like Shane does with Hunter. Like, Shane and Hunter spar all the time, but now Hunter's gotten over the whole "Who's the better ranger" thing and is more happy, not so brooding and focused on being better. And Blake's always hanging around with Tori, cause he's totally crazy for her, and like, when he's with her, I think he's less dangerous. Like, if I had to tell him something that would piss him off, like if something happened to his bike or something, I would totally want to do it when he was with Tori. Because she'd calm him down and I wouldn't have to die because I was the messenger.

And then there's Cam. He's weird. You can do the whole green thing in two ways. Like, as its own color, green's all calm and peaceful, which is totally what Cam is like a lot. When he's not being sarcastic. Like, he snaps at us a lot, but he always fixes the zords and makes upgrades and deals with us being stupid. I think if he wasn't the green ranger, or meant to be the green ranger, he would have totally gone crazy before now and tried to kill us all. Which would be scary because I think Cam could totally kick my ass if he was focused on it. Yeah, focus, that's what Cam has. And he's not green like nature green. Cam doesn't go too well with nature. Trees and grass and stuff only mess up computers. He's more green like... like a lime. Like, it's fruit, and it's good for you, but like, it's sour! Or, he's green like a snake. Like, totally cool to look at, and maybe keep as a pet, but like, it's a snake and it could be poisonous. Yeah, Cam's a poisonous snake. But then sometime's he's green like a turtle. Like, when Shane and Hunter are all like, "Let's go!" he's the one who's all "Wait. Hold on. Think!" He's thoughtful-slow, like a turtle. And whenever we try to make him go out and do stuff, he totally tucks his little head back in his shell and does the turtle thing. Which is kinda cute when I think about it now. But he's gotten better at that. He actually tries to do stuff with us, which is cool. Who knew he could play the guitar?

But then, green is also the combination of yellow and blue, which is kinda weird, but kinda works when you think about it. Like, Cam usually wore green even when he wasn't the green ranger, but now that he is a ranger, you can kinda tell there's this change in him. He's less sarcastic and mean, and more understanding, which is the Tori-blue working on him all the way. And like, before, he was all serious and got angry every time we trashed the zords, but now that he's out there trashing them with us, he's more laid-back. He smiles more and has more fun. And that's the me-yellow working on him. So, Tori-blue and Dustin-yellow make Cam-green. It totally works.

And then there's me: yellow. It's kind of a weird color. Like, when we all became rangers, I had this sudden urge to like, surround myself with yellow, which is kinda tough in terms of clothes and stuff. I tried to figure out what kind of yellow I am, and I think I'm yellow like the sun. Like, I don't like being unhappy, or having other people be unhappy, unless they're evil space ninjas. The sun like, always shines. I like that. I like being warm, too. And the sun totally gives you an awesome tan so you look like a bronze god, unless stupid virtual dudes give you lame sunless tanner. That's why it's lame! Sun-less! Sun is good. Less sun is bad. Man, why didn't I do this color thing before Tori's birthday. I thought about being yellow like a lion, since that's what my zord is and all, but I can't really do it. Lions are more like yellow-gold and are all noble and "rawr". I can't do that. I can for a little while, but like, noble is not me. Noble means having to be like sensei, and while I think sensei is totally cool, I just can't do that. I don't want to do that. Everyone rags on me when I say stupid things or when I don't follow what people are saying, but that's only because I'm thinking of other things, like color wheels. I could focus and be all intense like a lion, but that's not me. I don't like being dark like that. I like zoning out and thinking about why the sky isn't see-through. So, I'm not lion-yellow, but sun-yellow. Or McDonald's-yellow.

Dude maybe Shane will go with me to get McDonald's after school. Sweet!


End file.
